tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
Pirate's Privacy
is an episode of Stranded: The Series from season one. Characters *Ziggy *Pipsqueak *Ali *Triton *Bobby *Piper *Furball *TJ Foxx *Lenny *Ooki *Honest Snake *Tag Synopsis Triton has to help Ziggy find somewhere private for him to "go" on the island. Plot The episode starts with TJ Foxx challenging Ziggy who can drink the most coconut milk. Ziggy accepts and wins the challenge, but soon has to go to the bathroom. There are no bathrooms on Uninhabited, so Ziggy and Triton then set off to find one for him. They find a tree, which Ziggy thinks won't do as Bobby and his family become his audience. They find another tree, which gets pecked down by Piper. They find a patch of grass, but that won't do as there is Ali with a telescope, who decides to stare at him. They find a rock, but Phillip decides to sunbathe and stay here all day. Ziggy complains of everyone being everywhere, and Pipsqueak appears. Pipsqueak suggests that he go in the ocean, but Ziggy refuses. Ziggy then reveals to the gang that he dislikes the bathroom choices on Uninhabited because he dislikes being this close to nature, and he has not done this at all. Triton thinks that a bush is a good idea for Ziggy to go behind, but he refuses, knowing that it has poisonous leaves. Ziggy then spots a palm tree and darts behind it, but TJ Foxx shows up and he makes fun of him for his urge, but Ali takes his front crutch away and throws it, getting TJ to chase after it. Ali has ranked everyone on the island, and she gives Ziggy an eight. Ziggy then flees from her after hearing "you're an eight" as "urinate." Ziggy then tries to use a tree, but Ooki decides to stare, locking eyes on him. He then sings "Take a Pee Pee" while trying to find a bathroom and outrunning. Ziggy thinks he has finally found one behind a coconut tree, but Ooki drops a coconut onto him and he gets knocked unconscious. Ziggy and Triton then encounter the Worker Ants. After Ziggy hears that the ants' bathrooms are all around them, he tries to go in the anthill, but is stopped by the Ant Boss. Sam and Ham come over to Ziggy and give him their idea: to summon a potty wizard from the cave underground and get him to make a bathroom for him. Ziggy denies their idea, saying that a potty wizard does not exist. Ziggy tries to find a bathroom, with the help of Tag, and they end up back where they started. Ziggy then darts behind the same palm tree, which he urinates behind. TJ sneaks up behind Ziggy, but he gets urinated on. The episodes ends with him being congratulated by his friends. Releases This episode was released onto the Ziggy's Adventures Around the Island VHS and DVD, and the Complete Series DVDs. Trivia *This is Al Santos' least favorite episode, because he found it annoying after a while. *This is the last episode to be produced in 1999. *According to Al Santos Jr., it is revealed that the episode was originally going to be about Ziggy having to defecate after TJ force-feeds him prunes, but Trey Games scrapped it because he wanted to make Ziggy's "first time thing" a little easier. Category:Episodes Category:Stranded: The Series episodes